1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of data delivery. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to targeted data delivery to users.
2. Related Art
The delivery of data over a communication network, such as the Internet, to users can be an inexpensive and powerful tool for marketing goods and services. As one example, data can be delivered to a display of a user through various means while the user is connected to the communication network. For example, data such as an advertisement over the Internet to a user coupled to the Internet can be delivered through the forms of banner ads, pop-up ads, e-mails, etc. Typically, delivery of such advertisement is without the consent of the user. That is, the advertisement is unsolicited by the user.
The initial cost for the delivery of the advertisement through the communication network is much less than that of conventional forms of advertising communicating through more traditional media, such as mailers, magazines, television, radio, etc. As a result, the advertiser can easily deliver many more advertisements to users over the communication network. Also, since, typically, few if any restrictions are placed on the delivery of advertisements, the advertisers take advantage of the cheaper form of advertising by delivering advertisements to wider segment of the population.
However, the inexpensive delivery of advertising can be problematic to users. That is, users may be deluged with unwanted and unsolicited advertising. For example, advertising can be delivered through e-mails. Because the cost of sending e-mail is relatively small, unsolicited junk e-mail or “spam” can be delivered to numerous e-mail addresses. As such, a user may be bombarded with multiple different spam e-mail advertisements.
These unsolicited spam e-mail advertisements can adversely affect the user by wasting the user's time, resources, and opportunities. Specifically, the unsolicited spam e-mail advertisement may overwhelm a user since the user must waste valuable time in addressing and deleting unwanted spam e-mail advertisement. In addition, unsolicited spam e-mail advertising may overload a user's e-mail account. That is, the in-box for the user can be quickly filled with unsolicited spam e-mails. This denies the user full use of their e-mail account, since legitimate or wanted e-mails are not delivered to the spam-filled e-mail account. As such, resources are wasted on unsolicited spam e-mails, and opportunities may be lost since the user cannot access legitimate or wanted e-mails.
In addition, while the inexpensive delivery of advertising over the communication network is an advantage to the advertiser, the various forms for delivering advertisements in the conventional art are inefficient. For example, banner advertising, which is more expensive to implement than spam e-mails, can be delivered to inappropriate recipients due to incomplete information about the users. That is, the targeting of users is insufficient due to a lack of information about the users. As a result, advertising funds are wasted on delivery of the advertisement to uninterested or inappropriate users. For example, a business may offer services that are valuable only to owners of an automobile. Using conventional spam delivery techniques, the advertisement may be delivered to numerous users who do not own an automobile and are uninterested in automobile-related services. As such, the business is wasting its advertising by delivering advertisements to users who are not likely to be interested in the services offered by the sources. In short, traditional data delivery methods may lack efficiency by delivering data to inappropriate users.
Accordingly, a form of advertising delivery that discourages spam and is more efficient in targeting would be advantageous.